Être un traître
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Zuko avait connu beaucoup de termes, beaucoup de définitions que les gens avaient utilisés pour parler de lui. Mais, au final, il n'y en avait qu'un avec lequel il était d'accord, un seul dont il était fier qu'on le désigne en ce terme : Il serait un traître.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Traître". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Zuko avait été un fils. Un fils aimé, désiré, attendu. Un fils qui rendait sa mère heureuse et fière, qui rendait son père rassuré de savoir que sa Nation avait un nouvel héritier. Il y a longtemps, il avait été cela, juste cela : Un fils, rien d'autre qu'un enfant heureux et insouciant.

Zuko avait été un grand frère. Un grand frère aimant, attentionné. Même quand il avait décidé d'écarter de sa vie tous les souvenirs de son enfance, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de celui-ci, ce moment où sa mère lui avait montré un berceau dans lequel un minuscule bébé dormait à poings fermés. Il revoyait encore le visage calme et serein de cette princesse, cette deuxième héritière, cette petite sœur dont il attendait l'arrivée depuis des mois. Il réentendait encore sa mère lui dire comment elle s'appelait : Azula.

Il avait été insolent. Lors du conseil de guerre au cours duquel il avait pris la parole, beaucoup avaient vu dans sa réaction de l'inconscience, de la désobéissance, parfois même de la stupidité. Mais s'il y avait un point sur lequel tout le monde s'était accordé, c'était qu'il avait été insolent, beaucoup trop insolent pour que ses paroles ne soient pas punies.

Il avait été un lâche. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'être pourtant. Lorsqu'il avait appris que sa sanction pour son insolence serait de se battre au cours d'un Agni Kai, il n'avait pas prévu de se défiler. Il s'était préparé, entraîné pendant des heures, pour ce combat dans lequel il comptait bien écraser et humilier le général qui avait émis l'idée d'envoyer de jeunes soldats de la Nation du Feu se faire tuer sans le moindre scrupule. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer au choc qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait fait face à son adversaire, lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que c'était lui qu'il affronterait pour son insolence. Ce jour là, il n'avait plus été insolent, il n'avait plus été effronté ou déterminé à remporter ce combat. Il avait juste été lâche.

Il avait été banni. Le Prince Banni, c'était ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait désormais. Mais ce ne serait pas le souvenir qu'ils garderaient de lui, il s'en était fait la promesse. Tant pis s'il avait été banni, tant pis si son père l'avait renié et humilié devant sa nation entière, il s'était juré qu'il reviendrait, qu'un jour, ce serait non plus en banni mais en héros qu'il entrerait dans le palais de son père.

Il avait été téméraire. Après le choc de son bannissement, c'était ce que tout le monde avait dit. Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait capturer l'Avatar pour pouvoir revenir, tout le monde avait essayé d'imaginer sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il supplierait son père de le pardonner, d'avoir une autre quête réalisable, d'imaginer un subterfuge pour qu'il accepte de le laisser revenir même sans cela ? Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Quand il avait appris sa sanction, il s'était juré de parvenir à relever cette épreuve, à réussir là où le monde entier avait échoué depuis 100 ans. Il s'était promis de retrouver l'Avatar, et il tiendrait cette promesse.

Il avait été découragé. Après avoir fouillé tous les temples de l'air en vain, il avait eu cette sensation de découragement. L'Avatar devait être un maître de l'air, mais où se cachait-il sinon chez lui, dans les endroits où il était censé avoir grandi ? Après avoir fouillé tous ces endroits, un doute l'avait assailli : Et si l'histoire était fausse ? Il avait appris que les maîtres de l'air avaient tous été massacrés mais que l'Avatar ne s'était finalement pas trouvé parmi eux. Mais s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Si l'Avatar était bel et bien mort 100 ans auparavant, si le cycle avait recommencé ? Alors il se serait réincarné dans un membre des tribus de l'eau. Impossible que ce soit dans la tribu de l'eau du sud, tous leurs maîtres avaient été enfermés plusieurs années auparavant. S'il s'était trouvé parmi eux, ils en auraient entendu parler, c'était une obligation. Ce qui ne laissait plus que deux possibilités : Ou bien l'Avatar était toujours un maître de l'air centenaire que personne n'avait vu depuis sa naissance, ou bien il était à présent un maître de l'eau, soigneusement caché derrière les barricades de la tribu de l'eau du nord, ces barricades et ces guerriers que la Nation du Feu n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre en plus d'un siècle. Quand il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, il avait surtout été découragé.

Il avait été un ennemi. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé l'Avatar et que celui-ci avait compris qu'il voulait le capturer, une course-poursuite à travers le monde s'était engagée. Il lui avait fait comprendre en incendiant l'ile de Kyoshi qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour réaliser cette tâche, le capturer et le ramener prisonnier dans la nation du Feu. A ce moment-là, il n'avait plus été un prince, plus un banni, il avait juste été un ennemi juré de l'Avatar.

Il avait été un héros. Après toutes ces années de bannissement, il était revenu aux côtés de sa sœur dans la nation du Feu, et il y était revenu en héros. Au début, il n'avait pas compris cet engouement de son peuple pour son retour. Et puis son père lui avait expliqué, malgré lui. Azula avait tué l'Avatar et mis définitivement fin à son cycle, mais elle avait désigné Zuko responsable de cela. C'était sur lui qu'elle avait ramené toute la gloire de cet acte, le transformant en quelques instants en un héros de la Nation du Feu. Il savait bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela par gentillesse ou pitié – il connaissait suffisamment bien sa sœur. Quand elle lui avait révélé qu'elle l'avait fait par précaution au cas où l'Avatar aurait encore été vivant, il s'était inquiété et avait aussitôt embauché un mercenaire pour finir le travail. Mais, en attendant, il était un héros de la Nation du Feu. Est-ce qu'il aimait ça ? Est-ce qu'il aimait cette gloire dont il avait rêvé pendant toutes ces années de solitude et d'isolement ? Pas si sûr, en fait.

Il avait été un traître. Il avait tourné le dos à la nation du Feu pour aider l'Avatar à vaincre son père, et il avait réussi. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait l'impression que toutes ces étapes de sa vie, toutes ces définitions de lui, n'avaient servi qu'à l'amener à ce point. Il avait été un fils pendant trop peu de temps, un grand frère qui avait appris à haïr sa petite sœur, un insolent qui ne regrettait rien, un lâche malgré lui, un banni qui avait tant appris de son éloignement, un téméraire qui ne poursuivait pas le bon but, un ennemi pour de mauvaises raisons, un héros qui ne voulait pas l'être. Aucune de ces définitions ne lui avait parfaitement correspondue, au final. Il s'était habitué à ces appellations, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé qu'elles le représentaient. Mais à présent, il l'avait. Ce titre, ce mot qui le rendrait fier, fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, fier que le monde et l'Histoire se souviennent de lui en ce terme, il l'avait enfin trouvé. Il serait un traître.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
